


Paybacks

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Kiss Me Kate (1999 Revival)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theater actors have long memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paybacks

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by re-watching the 1999 stage version of one of my favorite musicals, _Kiss Me, Kate_. With all of his comments about using a strong hand on women and them liking it, I just couldn't see Fred not trying to do something to the General. This was a lot nicer than the first ficlet I wrote about it.

Theater actors have long memories.

It didn’t take much to get Bill agree to help Fred in his scheme. The idea of the General coming anywhere near Lois again was enough to have him agreeing to go along with just about anything. (Plus, the reminder that he could have pressed charges for fraud and didn’t was helpful encouragement, as well.)

Two weeks after Fred and Lilli got re-married, Bill came to pick up Fred for a Boys’ Night. Only the fact that they were taking Paul with them had the girls letting them out of their sight for any length of time.

“Does Lilli know what kind of scum she almost married?” Bill asked during the drive and Fred shook his head.

“No. There’s no reason for her to know his ideas on marriage.”

“Or the fact that he thought it was acceptable to hit a woman,” Paul said quietly. If it had been Hattie, well, Paul was sure he would have done something even worse than what Fred had planned.

“He’s a disgrace to the uniform,” Fred agreed as they pulled up to the building and climbed out of the car. “He won’t go near another woman for a long time after we’re done with him.”

“Why don’t we call those gangster friends of yours to just dump him somewhere?” Bill shrugged as they let themselves into the house.

“This way will be more satisfying.”

 

Three weeks later when the papers ran front page news – complete with photographs -- of a certain General Harrison Howell being found tied to a lamp post in his under things outside of a brothel, well Lilli and Lois didn’t suspect a thing and that suited Fred and Bill just fine. What their wives didn’t know kept them off the couch.


End file.
